LIFE
by Chibi Tanny
Summary: Dib's life takes a turn for the worst and he doesn't know why, but the reason is much more fightening than he had expected... This is the final chapter, with just one last lame twist!!! Please R&R and would ya please get off my back with the disclaimers!
1. The Battle

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: Hello and welcome again, to The Slayer's Disclaimers!!!  
  
GirChic: What about me?  
  
The Slayer: Look GirChic, you're not even writing this fic. So stay out of my disclaimers!!!  
  
GirChic: Aw  
  
The Slayer: Hey wait a minute how did you get into this disclaimer anyway?  
  
GirChic: Um.........Staff entrance?  
  
The Slayer: Oh...........  
  
Daz: Hello, Slayer  
  
The Slayer: Daz? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?  
  
Daz: Well I have come to remind you that you don't own Invader Zim and I used the staff entrance  
  
The Slayer: Oh...............  
  
Ztarlight: Hi Everyone!!!  
  
The Slayer: Let me guess, you came in by the staff entrance? Huh?  
  
Ztarlight: Nope, I came through from the toilet!!! And by the way that's a nice toilet cleaner you have there, it's lemony fresh!!!  
  
The Slayer, GirChic & Daz: 0.o  
  
Ztarlight: What?  
  
The Slayer: Um, why don't we get on with the story? Yes that's a good idea!  
  
Ztarlight: Hey Slayer, do you have anymore of that toilet cleaner?  
  
The Slayer: 0.o  
  
  
  
LIFE  
  
  
Chapter One: The Battle  
  
"This is the end Zim!" hollered the pale figure, squinting through his glasses as the icy cold rain pelted down from the heavens above.  
  
The paste covered green boy scowled and wiped some of the watery substance from his face, "Oh no Dib, it's only just the beginning."  
  
As the thunder rolled, the two adversaries leapt towards each other. Both with a certain death glint in his eyes, there could only be one real winner.  
  
There was no one about, on one to help and on one to witness what was about to happen. The rain became harder and the chilling breeze picked up and transformed into a howling gust.  
The silence was broken by the pained and horrific cries of a boy, there was a flash of mechanical legs and human limbs and blood stained the pavement of the deserted street...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The Slayer: Okay what did you think of it?  
  
GirChic: *Jumps up, stuffing her mouth full of pop corn* I LIKED IT!!!!  
  
Daz: AAAAHHHH!!!  
  
The Slayer & GirChic: What's wrong?!   
  
Daz: Look at all the toilet cleaner!!! THE HORROR!!!!   
  
The Slayer: The toilet cleaner, the lemony fresh sent haunts ME!!!  
  
*We see a LARGE mountain of toilet cleaner bottles in the middle of the room*  
  
GirChic: I like it!!!  
  
The Slayer: You would!  
  
Ztarlight: *Grins holding a large piece of paper from behind her back* Hey, I made something for you!! ^-^  
  
The Slayer, GirChic & Daz: What?  
  
Ztarlight: *Holds up the paper and we can see that it is a LARGE painting of the IZ characters with toilet cleaner?* JUST FOR YOU GUYS!!!  
  
The Slayer, GirChic & Daz: 0.o  
  
GirChic:..........I LIKE IT!!!  
  
The Slayer: What was I on when I wrote this? And why is there toilet cleaner everywhere? I don't think GirChic is the only one that needs to got to the Looney bin now 


	2. Reflections

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: Guess what everyone one, there's no more toilet cleaner anyone!!!  
  
Ztarlight & GirChic: Aw  
  
Crying Child: YAY!  
  
The Slayer: So what do you guys want to do now?  
  
Ztarlight: What about we go to the moon?  
  
GirChic: Then we could eat all the CHEESE!!! I like CHEESE MASTER!!  
  
The Slayer: Well...even though I don't own Invader Zim, I guess we could go to the moon  
  
Crying Child: COOL!!! We can use my lab!!  
  
Ztarlight: And with my brains we are sure to get there!!  
  
The Slayer & Crying Child: 0.o  
  
GirChic: *Starts to eat some TNT* I wanna explode!! ^-^  
  
The Slayer: Okay then, what are we waiting for?!   
  
GirChic: Well............  
  
Ztarlight & Crying Child: We are waiting for you to take your foot out of that bucket so we can go get some fuel  
  
The Slayer: *Looks down and see she has stepped into a bucket* Um.......okay, now lets see...*Tugs at the bucket* Oh no......I think my foot is stuck!!!  
  
*Ztarlight, Crying Child & Gichic all pull together to try and free The Slayer's foot from the DOOMED grip of the evil BUCKET!!!!*  
  
The Slayer: Now why don't you go and read the next chapter, while my friends and I try and free my foot..........OUCH!!! YOUR HURTING ME!!!  
  
GirChic: I know something that will free your DOOMED foot!!!  
  
The Slayer: AAAAAHHHHH!!! No GirChic anything but THAT!!!!  
  
  
LIFE  
  
  
Chapter Two: Reflections  
  
"Gaz, Gaz, wait up," Dib called after his little sister.  
  
Gaz shivered and glanced up from her game slave for a split moment. It seemed to Dib that his younger sibling had been falling into deep depression and there was nothing he could do to help. It appeared to Dib that, the game obsessed girl had completely drawn back from society all together. She didn't even go out to buy games for her game slave anymore, Dib knew that something was terribly wrong with Gaz but how could he help her if she didn't even acknowledge his existence?   
  
But not that it mattered to Dib; no one gave him the time of day anymore. As much as Dib hated to admit it, he kinda missed the attention even if it was negative. At least it would beat being invisible, yes that's the word, he felt like he was invisible. It was quite strange, all the children at skool use to pick on him, taunt him to the end of days, but all of a sudden they just ignored him completely.  
  
His father professor Membrane had sealed himself right off from his children, he never come up from his lab, he never spoke to them anymore, that was probably one of the reasons for Gaz's depression.  
  
Dib sighed sadly and followed Gaz into the skool ground, they were late.   
  
"Well, see ya at recess Gaz," Dib bided fair well to his sister, not expecting any response from her and none she gave. But still, even if she wasn't talking to him he just wanted her to know that he still cared for her deeply.   
  
He entered his classroom, no one looked up, not a stir; only little shivers from some students near by but that was all. Dib heaved another deep and depressed sigh and took his place; he produced some paper and started to draw his normal picture of Zim being autopsied.   
  
Dib couldn't understand what had happened. One day everything was normal, the children would stop and laugh at him and he would brawl with Zim every time he set eyes on the little alien and as if overnight, his world was turned upside down. Now no one noticed him at all, he was just a lonely, alien obsessed child with no real identity.   
  
Zim was also acting strange too; the green one was the last person he thought would ignore him. Zim was becoming less and less of an interest to him now, sure Zim had his evil schemes and all that stuff, but he seemed to be losing his touch, as if he was distracted. It was even a challenge to spy on him and he had the evidences. But how could he expose the alien, if no one wanted to hear him...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
The Slayer: Gee, thanks a lot GirChic! I just wanted my foot to have a lemony fresh scene to it...  
  
Ztarlight & GirChic: I LIKE IT!!!  
  
Crying Child: I guess the toilet cleaner found it's way back into the disclaimer again  
  
The Slayer: Yeah, well enough about toilet cleaner. I have some announcements to announce...  
  
Girchic: OOOoooOOOOOooo, what would that be?  
  
The Slayer: Okay, the 1st announcement I will announce is: I' am sorry these chapters are so short...  
  
Crying Child: Yeah how come these chapters are so short?  
  
The Slayer: *Glares At Crying Child* as I was saying...I' am sorry these chapters are so short, that's just how they have turned out and I will shorten the disclaimers down for you. The Next Thing I shall announce is: That 'Two Fools In A Zcaten Zoo' is almost finished, I just gotta get some spare time to type it up, so expect the next chapter up soon (Please note that it will most likely (hopefully) be up next week some time) and last but not least, if you would like to be in my FAMOUS disclaimers, please notify me in your review. I will choose two new guests for every disclaimer, just tell me whether you wanna be sane or insane (I mean sane in an insane kinda way too) and if you have any idea for my disclaimers please tell me, because I'm getting pretty low talking about toilet cleaner? What was I on? What am I still on? Well anyway that's all for now, REVIEW MY SLAVES!!!! Maha haha haaaa haaa!!!  
  
*Everyone Is Asleep*  
  
The Slayer: Hey, you're not on your rest break you know!!!  
  
Ztarlight: Hey, weren't we going to the moon? 


	3. Mr Brown

Disclaimer:  
  
The Slayer: Finally it's here!!!  
  
GirChic: Did ya miss me?  
  
The Slayer: GIRCHIC!!!! You didn't even write this fic!!! And how on earth, are you getting into my disclaimers?  
  
GirChic: Um...........I don't know  
  
The Slayer: Well, I don't own Invader Zim  
  
GirChic: I got you a Christmas Gift!!!  
  
The Slayer: And what would that be?  
  
GirChic: Not 'WHAT' it's 'WHO' *GirChic runs off stage and we hear a very familiar voice*  
  
Dib: AAAAhhhh, GET OFF ME!!! You're working for 'ZIM' aren't you!!! *He is being dragged on stage by GirChic*  
  
The Slayer: Gee, she is fairly strong for a small slave robot  
  
GirChic: LooK!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS SLAYER!!!!!!  
  
The Slayer: *Stares at Dib for a few moments, then lets out a huge squeal in delight* Oh MY STARS!!!! It's DIB!!!! *Runs over to Dib and hugs him tightly*  
  
Dib: *Is being chocked by The Slayer's tight hug* Can't.....breath!  
  
The Slayer: *Realizes and releases him* Sorry, I lost my self control for a few minutes there. Why don't you readers read this chapter, while I wait for Dib to catch his breath  
  
Dib: *gasping and panting for air*  
  
LIFE  
  
  
Chapter Three: Mr Brown  
  
A smile found it's way on Dib's pale face, this was a very rare sight these days.  
  
Gaz hadn't waited for Dib after skool and he had decided he would mosey on over to the local library and take a look and see if there was anymore paranormal books he hadn't hired out before.  
  
The smile faded away from Dib's lifeless and dull face as he made his way up the steps of the library.  
  
"Why, hello there Dib," came a bright and cheery voice, as soon as Dib set foot into the library.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr Brown," Dib forced a smile on his face, after all Mr Brown was the only person to even acknowledge him.  
  
Mr Brown was a tall and lanky fellow, most of his clothes usually hung off him. He wore extremely thick coke bottle glasses and a neat necktie, his hair was light brown and was in his trade mark hair style: a mattered mess. Dib wondered why he hadn't notice Mr Brown until a few weeks ago, since Mr Brown had claimed to worked at the library for 20 years.  
  
"After more books on the paranormal kid?" smiled Mr Brown leaning over the counter handing Dib his books, "Here you go, I saved them just for you."  
  
"Thanks Mr Brown," Dib found a faint smile form on his face, his books and spying on Zim were the only thing that brought him happiness now.  
  
Mr Brown was one of the three librarians that worked at the library and he had been there the longest too, Dib guessed why he and Mr Brown got along so well was because that it appeared that Mr Brown was unnoticed as well. Even if Mr Brown did all the work, he was never thanked for his help, which made Dib pity him for how hard Mr Brown worked and not to get even a thank you for it, though he didn't seem to care.  
  
Dib slipped the antique stylebooks into his pack and bided Mr Brown good bye and set off from home.  
  
Mr Brown beamed kindly and watched as Dib left the library, but his smile soon faded away and he shook his head sadly saying to himself, "That poor kid, he hasn't worked it out yet."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
The Slayer: Well we're back!!!  
  
GirChic: YAY!!!  
  
Dib: who are you people?  
  
The Slayer: Well, I'm The Slayer and this is GirChic  
  
Dib: Okay, do you work for Zim?  
  
The Slayer: No, but I'm one of your biggest FANS!!! Can I have your autograph?  
  
Dib: Er.....Okay......  
The Slayer: YAY! *Takes off her trench coat and produces a COOL silver pen and hands them to Dib (This is my personal dream)*  
  
*Dib still confused signs her trench coat*  
  
The Slayer: Oh thank you SSSSSSOOOOOOO much!!!!  
  
Dib: Could someone tell me what am I doing here?  
  
Girchic: I kidnapped you and gave you to The Slayer for a Christmas gift!  
  
The Slayer: Don't worry, I'll take you back to Invader Zim later on!!!  
  
Dib: Wait a minute what do you know about Zim?  
  
GirChic: That he....... *Is cut short by The Slayer*  
  
The Slayer: *Grins devilishly* That he is gonna be here in the Next disclaimer!  
  
Dib: Really, well, I'll protect you!!  
  
GirChic: I happen to like...... *Cut short again*  
  
The Slayer: *Whispers* Look GirChic, this is our 'BIG' chance two have to stars of Invader Zim in our disclaimers!! I mean my disclaimers!!!  
  
GirChic: But how are you gonna get Zim here? You know what he is like!!  
  
The Slayer: GirChic, I'm the one and only 'SLAYER' when have I ever failed before?  
  
GirChic: Well, there was that time when you.........  
  
The Slayer: See exactly I have never failed!!! I shall have Zim in my next disclaimer!!! Maha ha haaaaaaaa!!!! 


	4. Ignored

Disclaimer:  
  
GirChic: So where's Zim?  
  
The Slayer: Well.....er.....um  
  
Ztarlight: Oh look who I found!!!!! *drags a green and angry looking alien onto satge*  
  
The Slayer & GirChic: ZIM!!!!  
  
The Slayer: Where did ya find him?  
  
Ztarlight: Hhhm, well it was completely by accident...  
  
Zim: AAAAAHHHH, get your filthy cyborg hands off me!!!!  
  
Ztarlight: It all started when I decided to go down with Gir to the 'Cupcakes R us store' after Gir and I finished, he went back to Zim's base and I went on to the skool to look for the evil pigeon whom had stolen my cheese...  
  
The Slayer: 0.o  
  
Ztarlight: So when I was unable to find that evil death pigeon, I decided to go back to Zim's base and watch the Scary Monkey show with Gir. So I get there and plonk down on the sofa. 5 hours later Zim emerges from the depths of his Lab, walks into the lounge where he rudely stood in my view of the scary monkey, but I didn't mind cause I love him so. He mumbled "That monkey!" and went off to skool...  
  
GirChic: WHAT?! You get to hang out with Gir?! I'm so jealous!!!  
  
Ztarlight: Well anyway, about 7 hours later, Zim returns back to the base, unfortunately I had needed to use the bath room and I was late for your disclaimer. So I accidentally knocked into him, and he said "WHAT?! AAAAHHH!! An intruder inside my base?! I shall destroy you now!!!" But that's when I looked at the time so with out thinking I grabbed Zim and ran all the way here screaming bloody Murder, for no particular reason!!!  
  
The Slayer, GirChic and Zim : 0.o  
  
Amethyst Soul: Okay everyone!!  
  
The Slayer: Amethyst Soul? What are you doing here?  
  
Amethyst Soul: I have come to shorten down these disclaimers, your story is getting lost in them. Now onto the REAL story!!  
  
Everyone: Aw  
  
  
  
LIFE  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Ignored  
  
Dib stumbled through his front door and was greeted by the sound of Gaz's video game, electronic buzzers that rang through Dib's head.  
  
Sighing and shaking his head Dib started up the stairs to where his room sat, there in the deathly silence of the house.  
  
Completely exhausted from another days living, Dib flopped down upon his soft bed. Another faint smile curled up on his face as he rapped the covers around his fragile frame. He pulled out one of the books from his bag and proceeds in reading the cover.  
  
"Lost Souls," Dib read out aloud to no one in particular.  
  
Sneezing a tad, Dib brushed off the dust from the book and began to read the first page.  
  
"Spirits, or as they are best known as ghosts are lost souls, with either unfinished business or do not know they are dead..."   
  
Dib didn't know when he had drifted off to sleep, but his bedroom door being slammed shut violently had awoken him. He fought for a bit to untangle himself from his bed covers grip and trudged over to the door, he slowly pushed it open and peered out into the darkness that seemed to engulf the whole house. Nothing. Dib glanced at the time, 8:01 pm it read, he decided he might get some spying done on Zim before bed.   
  
Straightening up his trench coat Dib retrieved his camera and headed down stairs.  
  
"Gaz, I'm going out to spy on Zim, I'll be back before nine," Dib called out, strolling toward the front door.  
  
No answer, as usual.  
  
The night air was especially chilling tonight, Dib rapped his coat around his body closer, draining what warmth it had left. He shivered as he walked alone the deserted streets of the neighbourhood.   
  
Looking up to the stars Dib gazed and thought of his mother, tomorrow was the 10 year anniversary of her death. How he missed his mother deeply and wondered how she was, Dib was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that he was now standing in front of Zim's home base.  
  
A single solitary bead of salty water slid down Dib's icy check. He observed the Irken fortress for a few minutes, then stepped toward the alien's home base, with his camera in hand...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Saturnia: Oh, why so short Slayer?  
  
The Slayer: Because That's all that I can think of at the moment...  
  
Synia: And the name of the chapter had nothing to do with what happened, infact nothing happened!!!  
  
The Slayer: Well, this chapter is leading up to what's gonna happen in the next one okay? And anyway who are you?   
  
Saturnia & Synia: Fans ^-^  
  
The Slayer: Right......  
  
Zim: Arg, now how am I going to get away from these insane creatures, well I guess it's better than my foe being here...  
  
Dib: Hello ZIM!  
  
Zim: ARG!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
  
Dib: Wel...  
  
Kat23a: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Zim & Dib: huh?  
  
The Slayer: Hey Kat23a, you finally made it!!  
  
Kat23a: Yep, nothing would keep me away from 'MY' DIBBY!!!  
  
Dib: Hey, what do you mean 'YOUR' Dibby?  
  
Kat23a: *Runs up to Dib and again he is forced into a tight and choking hug by another one of his fans* AAAAHHH!! Must have autograph!!!  
  
Dib: Can't...Breath  
  
Zim: Ha! At least I don't have fans as so clingy as YOU DO!!!  
  
The Slayer: I wouldn't be so sure of that!!!  
  
Zim: *Turns to The Slayer* What do you mean?  
  
Ztarlight; I'm your FAN!!! *Runs up to Zim and hugs him with an even tighter cyborg grip!*  
  
Zim: Can't...Breath!!  
  
GirChic: It's not fair everyone else gets to meet their favourite IZ character expect for me!!!  
  
The Slayer: Don't worry GirChic maybe in the next Disclaimer...  
  
GirChic: YAY!!  
  
The Slayer: Now for you readers to review!!! Now go review!!! 


	5. Am I Dead Or Alive?

Disclaimer:  
  
Ztarlight: So where's GirChic?  
  
The Slayer: hanging out with Gir, why?  
  
Ztarlight: Well who is gonna say you don't own Invader Zim?  
  
The Slayer: Well you have done a pretty good job.  
  
Ztarlight: So what do ya wanna do now?  
  
The Slayer: Read the final chapter?  
  
Ztarlight: Sounds good...  
  
  
  
LIFE  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: "Am I Dead Or Alive?"  
  
Dib, dragged himself into the car with Gaz and his father as they headed for one of the most depressing place on the face the Earth...  
  
It was a waste of time spying on Zim the night before, all he did was sit there on the sofa staring miserably at the floor. He hadn't even bothered taking off his disguise.  
  
Dib flipped back from those strange sights he saw spying on the alien and turned his sights back on more important matters as the car slowed down and turned off and came to a complete stop in front of the entrance to the Cemetery.  
  
The small family piled out of the car and headed to where their loved one was buried.  
  
Gaz, placed half the bunch of roses on their mother's grave. She sniffed wiping away a few salty beads of moisture from her reddened checks, but then she did something that confused Dib a great deal. She dropped the second half of the roses on a new grave beside their mother's, Gaz then whispered something and she turned away from the two graves and abruptly made her way back to the car.  
  
The curiosity got the better of Dib and he causally strolled over to the second grave, but what he saw made his stomached twist into tight knots and his heart jump up into his throat. The head stone read: In loving memory of Dib Membrane, loving son of Victor Membrane, dearly loved brother of Gaz Membrane. You will always be held dearly close to our hearts, Rest In Peace you are with your mother now.  
  
Dib staggered back not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but he was seeing it there was no doubt about that and as the realization set in everything made sense. A   
  
sudden pain of sadness flushed over him as he turned tail to run but hit something hard, losing all balance, time seemed to speed up now everything was racing before him as a salty wetness spilled over his checks he looked up to see what he had run into.  
  
"Mr Brown?" Dib question as everything was fading around him so was Mr Brown.  
  
"My child you must not fear death, your time will come..." Mr Brown voice started to become faint and the brown haired man seemed to fade away as the thunder rumbled and icy rain started falling from the heavens above.   
  
"No wait Mr Brown! Wait! What do you mean?!" Dib cried out desperately and trying to fight away the tears of sadness, fear and frustration.  
  
Dib got to his feet Gaz and his father were no where in sight and as the thunder rolled again he started to sob harder.  
  
"Dib....Dib....Dib...." a soft but familiar voice called out to him and even though the rain pelted down even harder the voice was clear as day. He turned around to see someone he had longed to see for ten long years.  
  
"Mummy?" Dib sniffed.  
  
The violet haired lady beamed back at him, she wore a long white robe, she bent down a scooped up her son.  
  
"Mummy!" Dib was all he could manage to choke out as he hugged his mother and snuggled into her warm embrace, now he cried with tears of joy.  
  
This one moment seemed to last a lifetime but all of a sudden the young lady placed Dib back to the ground, she crouched down leave as she ran her hand through his tangles of messed jet black hair. She appeared to be crying too, her deep blue eyes held a mixture of love, joy and regret?  
  
"I've missed you mummy," Dib sobbed into his mother's soft shoulder, it felt just like the last time he had rested his head on her.  
  
"I've missed you too," her voice seemed to be soft yet shaky, "Now you must go."  
  
"WHAT?!" Dib cried, his voice reaching a new pitch he never knew he could get, "But mum..."  
  
His mother's yielding fingertips upon his tempering lips silenced Dib.  
  
"Sshhh..." She hushed him, "It's not your time."  
  
"But..." Dib started again, but he was soon interrupted as his mother stood up from her position giving Dib one last hug and kiss before standing back and she started to fade away from sight.  
  
"MUMMY!!!" Dib now screamed over the thunder and lightening, "MUMMY, DON'T GO!! MUMMY!!"  
  
His mother's face was filled with despair and love, her voice barely over a whisper, "I love you Dib, I'll always be with you even if you can't see me, I've always been with you. Good-bye baby..."  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Dib's tears now in full stream as he fell to his knees and watched his mother fade from existence.  
  
Her voice still lingered in the air calling his name they seemed to become louder.  
  
"Dib...Dib....Dib...."   
  
The voice appeared to be changing and he now silence seemed to engulf him and there was no rain anymore. He looked up just as a bright white light engulfed all in existence and he was blinded. The voice now becoming more recognizable and clearer.  
  
"DIB!...DIB!...DIB!!!"   
  
Dib sat up abruptly, the bright sunlight dazing him a tad. He focused on the blurred figures in front of him, why was his head so heavy and painful?  
  
"Dib! Get to the nurses office right away," the icy, only to recognizable voice ordered.  
  
"Ms Bitters?" Dib questioned, now quite confused.  
  
Now as everything came back into focus he found himself sitting upon the pavement next to a fallen tree branch and a few inquisitive students watching gawking at him.  
  
"Wha, what happened?" groaned Dib rubbing a sore spot on his head.  
  
"Don't you remember? You were standing under that tree and the branch broke and hit you on your head," Gaz's voice came drifting through the haze in his head.  
  
"GAZ!!" Dib jumped up, "You see me?"  
  
Gaz, looked up from her game slave for a split moment giving Dib 'Your crazier than I thought' look.   
  
"Then that means that I'm alive!!!" Dib pranced over to his sister and hugged her tightly.  
  
"AARGG! GET OFF ME DIB!!" Gaz snorted.  
  
"Then everything that happened was all a dream?" Dib asked himself, "Even mum..."  
  
"Come on Dib, lets get you to the nurse, before you hurt yourself," Gaz stated bluntly and dragged her joy filled brother to the nurses office.  
  
"Have a nice nap Dib?" smirked Zim as the siblings approached to the stair way that lead up to the building.  
  
But Zim wasn't greeted by the usual death glare from Dib, but a huge grin. Gaz continued on past Zim ignoring him completely, but Dib stopped and studied Zim for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, why are you looking at me that way?" Zim frowned, now feeling uneasy about the Dib-human's joyful grin.  
  
And all of a sudden Zim was pulled into a sudden and brief hug.  
  
"ARGG!! WHAT evil are you trying to infect me with?" Zim pulled away from the over excided Dib.  
  
"I'm alive joy to the world!!" was all Dib said and ran off to catch up with his sister.  
  
Once Dib was through the doors of the skool, Dib stopped suddenly as realization set in.   
  
"I 'HUGGED' Zim!! ARK!!"  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Ztarlight: Hee, hee, Dib hugged Zim ^-^  
  
The Slayer: You know I would be killed by both of them for writing that!  
  
Ztarlight: That's ssoo cute!!  
  
The Slayer: Well what did ya think? And look this disclaimer is SHORT!  
  
Ztarlight: Review peoples!!! 


End file.
